Limit
by chwcowoo
Summary: [SEVENTEEN / Cheolsoo / Coupshua] masih tentang batasan manusia. Choi Seungcheol, pria yang selalu melewati batasnya. Pria yang mencintai Hong Jisoo hingga ia tidak tau dimana batas nya. [Seungcheol x Jisoo] [Scoups x Joshua] / hanya sekumpulan cerita pendek dengan cast member seventeen. Official and Crack pair.
1. Chapter 1

_Kim Mingyu hanya manusia biasa. Ia juga memiliki batasan. Dan kini ia melewati batasnya._

Author: svtchw

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: romance *maybe

 **"** **Limit"**

* * *

"hyung~" panggil Mingyu manja pada seorang pria kurus ber name tag 'Jeon Wonwoo' yang sedang membaca sebuah komik.

"ada apa hm?" Tanya Wonwoo yang masih focus dengan objek bacaannya.

Mingyu kembali memanggilnya "hyung~". Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia melipat kecil sudut kertas untuk menandainya, lalu melirik pria tinggi yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"iya Minggyu, ada apa?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan ramah. Ia memang begitu, selalu saja dengan sabarnya menanggapi Mingyu yang bahkan disetiap detiknya terus terusan memanggilnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dibalik wajah datarnya, Wonwoo sungguh seorang pria baik hati yang disukai banyak orang. Termasuk Mingyu tentunya.

Mingyu mengenal Wonwoo sejak sekolah dasar, sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu. Mingyu yang nakal dan Wonwoo yang sopan. Kepribadian mereka saling bertolak belakang. Mingyu sadar itu. Makanya, Mingyu memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah batasan-

Mingyu menyadari jika ia menyukai Wonwoo sejak dulu. Tapi ia juga tau, waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil untuk hal yang disebut 'cinta'. Mingyu menaruh perhatian lebih untuk Wonwoo, apa apa ia selalu mendahulukan hyung kesayangannya ini.

Mingyu melakukan hal ini dan itu untuk menarik perhatian Wonwoo yang dimiliki semua orang. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo hanya memperhatikannya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa ada kemungkinan Wonwoo hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih dari itu, yang ia takutkan adalah jika Wonwoo mengetahui perasaannya dan mulai menjauhinya. Ia benci itu dan ia tidak akan melakukan nya sampai ia melewati batasnya.

Ya Mingyu membuat sebuah batasan –batasan untuk mencintai Wonwoo. Ia akan berusaha untuk mencintai Wonwoo sebagai seorang teman. Andai saja ia bisa –dan kini ia melewati batasannya.

"Hyung~" panggil Mingyu untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"ada apa Mingyu? Kau sudah memanggil ku tiga kali" suara beratnya masih terdengar ramah.

.

.

"aku mencintai mu…"

"…sebagai seorang Jeon Wonwoo…"

"..bukan seorang teman"

"Wonwoo-hyung jadilah kekasihku"

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **disela-sela ngerjain tugas limit , tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff ini. makanya jadi agak absurd '-'  
**

 **RnR juseyoo~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Choi Seungcheol, pria yang selalu melewati batasnya. Pria yang mencintai Hong Jisoo hingga ia tidak tau dimana batas nya._

Author: svtchw

Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo

Genre: romance

Warn!typos

* * *

 **"** **Love You to Death"**

Choi Seungcheol, siswa yang selalu langganan ruang konseling. Hampir setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya berbuat onar. Menggambar gambar-gambar aneh didinding sekolah bahkan di dinding kelasnya. Tidak berseragam lengkap. Datang terlambat. Mengerjai teman-temannya dan juga gurunya. Dan hal lainnya yang membuatnya selalu masuk ruang konseling. Bahkan ia pernah masuk ruang konseling 2 kali dalam satu hari.

Teman seangkatannya , Yoon Jeonghan, heran kenapa Seungcheol berubah setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas. Seingatnya , Seungcheol adalah siswa teladan ketika di tingkat menengah pertama dulu.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi Seungcheol pertama kali masuk ruang konseling di hari ke 10 nya setelah masuk SMA, waktu itu karena ia tak sengaja melempar gurunya dengan gulungan kertas. Dan sejak saat itu ia sering keluar masuk ruang konseling.

Sebenarnya Seungcheol punya alasan. Tentu saja karena pemuda manis yang menarik perhatiannya. Hong Jisoo , pemuda 24 tahun , guru konseling. Jisoo selalu berada di ruang konseling, ia juga jarang keluar dari ruangan itu. Hal itu lah yang selalu membuat Seungcheol berulah agar memiliki alasan untuk bertemu Hong Jisoo-nya.

"Choi Seungcheol, sejak aku bekerja disini, ini kali ke 27 kau masuk keruangan ku. Poinmu juga sudah banyak. Beruntung kau siswa yang menguntungkan sekolah,kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah dikeluarkan" ceramah Jisoo. Ya , Seungcheol itu siswa yang membanggakan sekolah, nilai akademik dan non-akademiknya baik. Ia juga mewakili sekolah untuk beberapa pertandingan taekwondo. Selain itu, berkat Seungcheol juga nilai rata-rata sekolahnya meningkat. Tapi ya itu , Seungcheol adalah siswa teladan yang langganan BK.

Seungcheol hanya memperhatikan Jisoo serius. Ia tidak pernah bosan memandang wajah manis dihadapannya ini.

"Seungcheol-ah, kau itu pintar, sangat disayangkan sekali kalau kau dikenal sebagai siswa konseling, kau-" Jisoo sedikit berpikir untuk mengatakannya.

"-apa kau punya masalah,hingga membuat mu seperti ini? Ceritakan padaku. Aku akan mendengarmu Seungcheol-ah"lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit memelan kan suaranya.

"uhm, begini hyung" _ugh_ ingin rasanya Seungcheol tersenyum saat melihat wajah serius yang tampak manis ini. Sungguh , Hong Jisoo-nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Jantung Seungcheol berdetak tak normal, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan kegugupannya.

"aku dulunya siswa baik-baik" ucapnya. Jisoo mengangkat kedua alisnya "lalu?"

"lalu, aku dipertemukan dengan seseorang. Dia cerewet sekali asal kau tau" seharusnya Seungcheol bicara dengan formal, hanya saja dari dulu Jisoo memang menginginkan semua siswa yang masuk ruang konseling akrab dengannya. Makanya Seungcheol memanggilnya _hyung_ dan berbicara informal.

Jisoo semakin semangat untuk mendengarkan cerita Seungcheol, ia mencatat beberapa point untuk memberikan Seungcheol solusi nantinya.

"hampir setiap harinya ia selalu menasehati ku ini dan itu." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"bukan kah itu baik?" Jisoo mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"iya, tapi karena itu, aku semakin menyukainya"ucap Seungcheol.

Jisoo diam,ia agak sedikit bingung bagaimana menanggapinya.

"aku suka saat melihat wajahnya ,ia begitu manis bahkan disaat marah-marah. Semakin aku mengingatnya semakin aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang melewati batas ku" Jisoo dapat melihat ketulusan dimata Seungcheol.

"aku benar-benar mencintainya" ucap Seungcheol.

"apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" Tanya Jisoo.

Seungcheol menggeleng "aku takut, jika aku menyatakan perasaanku,aku akan kembali melewati batasanku dan membuatnya membenciku"

"ey, kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Aku sarankan kau untuk menyatakan perasaanmu siapa tahu setelah itu kau berhenti bertingkah dan menjadi anak baik-baik" saran Jisoo.

"benarkah?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jisoo mengangguk yakin. Dan setelah itu, Seungcheol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hitungan detik ia berhasil membawa bibirnya menempel di bibir Jisoo. Mata Jisoo membulat sedangkan Seungcheol , ia memejamkan matanya menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ia melepaskan tautan itu. Jisoo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami barusan. Bahkan matanya sedikit memerah karena tak mengedipkan matanya.

"apa aku bilang, aku akan kelewatan dan membuatnya membenci ku"wajah Seungcheol menjadi sendu. "hah.." ia menghela napasnya.

"maafkan aku Jisoo hyung, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu" Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya , Jisoo tak bergeming.

Hingga Seungcheol mebalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar.

"Seungcheol-ah kurasa kita bisa berteman!" Jisoo berseru membuat Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tidak marah?" Tanya Seungcheol ragu.

"uhm, Datanglah jika kau ingin bertemu dengan ku. Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk jika kau membuat ulah lagi"

Wajah sendu Seungcheol langsung berubah ceria, dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri Jisoo lalu memeluknya erat dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Jisoo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"terima kasih Jisoo hyung! Aku akan mencintai mu sampai mati"

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup. 1…2…3…

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!"

* * *

 **FIN  
**

* * *

 **kali ini, aku bawa Cheolsoo. disetiap cerita dalam ff ini tidak saling sangkut-paut. meskipun nantinya akan ada satu cerita yang menjelaskan hubungan setiap pemeran dalam ff ini.**

 **terimakasih untuk yang sudah review,fav,dan follow di chapter sebelumnya *bow. untuk sequel 'limit', aku sedang dalam proses pencarian inspirasi :v  
**

 **untuk chapter berikutnya , kira-kira siapa ya? ada yang punya saran?**

 **last, RnR Juseyoo~**


End file.
